1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Up until now, vehicle seats in which the hardness of a seat pad is partially changed to improve the seating comfort have been available. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-189289 (JP 2000-189289 A) describes technology for partially changing not only the hardness but also the modulus of repulsion elasticity of a seat pad in a seat cushion to improve the seating comfort. Specifically, in the seat cushion described in JP 2000-189289 A, both side portions in its width direction are set to be higher in hardness and lower in the modulus of repulsion elasticity than the intermediate portion. According to thus configured seat pad, the holding performance can be secured by the increased hardness of the both side portions in the width direction of a seating surface, and at the same time, an uncomfortable feeling due to a difference in the hardness can be reduced by the lower modulus of repulsion elasticity. In this way, it is expected that the seating comfort is improved.
However, there is a limitation on adjusting the seating comfort only by changing the properties of the seat pad. Particularly, when the entire seat pad is made thinner for the purpose of, for example, reduction in the weight of the seat, it is difficult to improve the seating comfort only by changing the properties of the seat pad.